In a conventional multi-stage modulation projector system, there is typically a single light source that illuminates a screen with an image that is modulated by some optical system within the projector. In such conventional multi-stage modulation projector systems, it is typical that the highlights modulator is a MEMS array—or some other means of mechanical beam steering. Highlight modulators have the ability to steer the light reaching their individual steering elements to any arbitrary location in the following light path. Merely for one example, a highlights modulator may be able to steer more light onto a portion of a projected image that has a higher luminance that surrounding parts of the image—thus, that portion would be “highlighted”.
In the context of these dual/multi-modulator projector systems, it may be possible to construct such a projector system with at least one highlights modulator that may possibly employ non-mechanical beam steering that does not necessary rely on moveable mirror(s).